Lucifer (Midnightverse)
Lucifer, formerly known as Helel '''and now known as '''Satan, is the eldest of the Seven Archangels and the first Angel created by God. Lucifer is the true main antagonist of the story, Highschool DxD: 'Til Midnight. She is the mother and creator of the First Demon, Lilith, and the creator of both Demons and Devils. She was cast down from Heaven to Earth for tempting her siblings, Adam and Eve, to eat the fruit from the Divine Tree. She wandered the Earth watching over her brother and sister, having grown very fond of them over time. History TBA Appearance Lucifer is regarded as the most beautiful of all of the angels in Heaven. She is able to invoke strong lustful feelings in males and females of any sentient species except for her family. Lucifer has been sought out by both sexes for eons so that they could claim her for themselves. In her first appearance within the story, Lucifer appears as a flaming figure with fourteen wings comprised of hellfire and smoke. In her human form, she has pale skin and long snow-white hair with bangs that frame her face. She has striking sky blue eyes that shift to an ominous blood-red when releasing power. Michael states that she inherited her looks from their Father. Her sisters have stated that she is always nearly seen with a serene smile. Lucifer prefers to wear dark clothing. While she possessed Lucy, Lucifer’s appearance was that of a young pre-teen girl with red hair and ruby red eyes. Lucifer’s wings are black with a red glow. During her time bearing the Mark, it was located on her left forearm. In her Great Dragon form, she takes the appearance of a massive three-headed dragon. Her scales are chrome black with red highlights. Large spikes running down the spine of her middle head. Her wingspan for her wings is 150 meters and appears torn and batlike. Her wings are so powerful that they generate Category VI Hurricane Force Winds. She possesses two tails with spikes that rattle like rattlesnakes. Her alternate form is similar to her mortal form with the exception of seven pairs of black to red gradient wings. In this form, she appears as a female humanoid comprised of black mist and crimson light. LuciFullBody.png|Human Form shin luci.jpg|''Great Dragon Lucifer'' Luci Lightning.gif|''Kneel before your new God!'' Personality Not much was known about Lucifer's personality as even to her own children, she was an aloof almost distant being, comparable to how her own Father was to the humans. Much of what is known about her following her presumed death is that she was kind. According to Azrael, Lucifer believed in balance, the scale of all things. She believed in the giving and taking of life so in a sense, she decried war. It is unknown as to what drove her to lead her creations against her Father but that knowledge has eluded even her siblings. According to Michael, Lucifer loved mankind and saw potential in them. She was the first in all of Heaven to bow before her siblings, Adam and Eve. However, Lucifer was deeply disturbed at the challenges that awaited them in a world where there were beings who lorded themselves above others. Azrael stated that this led to her Fall as she snuck into the Garden and granted Eve the Fruit of the Sephirot Tree as well as abusing her power, Shevirat Ha-Kelim, to create tools for them to survive in a world that wanted nothing more than to destroy them. Themes and Image Gallery Luci's Dragon Roar Luci's Theme Trivia *Lucifer's appearance is based on La Folia Rihavein from Strike the Blood and female Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates. Her child form is based on Kanon Kanase from the same series and her vessel is based on child Lucy from Elfen Lied. Her true form is based off King Ghidorah from ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''and concept art made by Dope Pope of Shin King Ghidorah. *In the Book of Revelations, the Angel of the Abyss is known as Abaddon while the Great Dragon is Satan. For the sake of DxD canon, Lucifer is referred to as the Angel of the Abyss. *Lucifer's theme is Ghidora's song and Rise of Ghidorah from ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''soundtrack. *Lucifer is KETER. KETER, meaning Crown, is the first of the nodes of the Sefirot and is the Divine Will to Create. The Infinite Light of God. This ties into her title as the Morningstar and Light Bringer as well as her status as the first Archangel. Her other name as QLIPPAH is a reference to her title as The Devil the origin of the evil of man. KETER in Kabbalah is governed by Metatron. *Non-canonically, Lucifer's most favored descendant is Erika Lucifer from Deusverse. She dotes over the little neko-devil hybrid and often asks her if she wants to be turned into a demon. **Lucifer is also highly overprotective of her, more so than she was with Lilith and Harmonia. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Devils Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Fanon Antagonist